


Shotgun

by supermagicalshounen



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, It's just weed tho, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Slight humiliation kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, brief descriptions of violent magnus fantasy but nothing too crazy, getting caught, like once towards the end, magnus is catching FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!, more bottom toki and top magnus content please i am begging, trans toki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Magnus and Toki hang out in Magnus' car after getting drinks, and things get steamy, both figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shotgun

Neither of them are  _ drunk _ , per se.

They’ve both had a few shots, enough to feel warmer and looser, but not enough to call themselves drunk. Magnus, at least, had the foresight to park at the back of a very empty parking lot a bit of a walk from the bar. In the moment, Toki had questioned it, but Magnus had said just to trust him, so he had. The older man now has an arm around Toki’s waist, holding him close as they walk, telling him some story about when he was younger that Toki is listening to with rapt attention.

“...so that’s how I ended up sharing my room with Skwisgaar  _ and  _ Murderface, which for the record was really unfair considering Skwisgaar was the only one of us with an actual bed. That shit took up like half the room.” He explains as they walk up to the car and he unlocks it.

“That does sounds pretties unfair.” Toki giggles, standing back as Magnus opens the front door. “Yous not gonna drive, ams you?” He asks, a little concerned.

“Hm? Oh, no. Go ahead and get in the back, I’m just grabbing something out of the glove compartment.” Magnus assures him. Toki does as he’s told, scooting to the far side of the long, connected backseat in Magnus’ very old car. According to him, it’s “vintage”. Toki has a vague sense of what that means, but in his mind it means “old” more than anything else. He’s held back making a joke about Magnus himself being vintage many times before. Interrupting his thoughts, Magnus gets in the back with him, shutting the door and locking it. He tucks his keys into the cupholder between the front seats, and turns his attention to Toki. He holds up a plastic bag, grinning.

“Joints?” Toki asks.

“Yeah, you wanna share one?” Magnus is already digging his lighter out of his pocket before Toki even finishes his first nod. It’s been a while since he’s smoked… well, anything. Not since Nathan’s last girlfriend blew herself up. Magnus flicks his lighter on, something cheap inside an intricate metal lighter case. He lights the joint up and waits for it to get to the actual weed inside, taking the first few test puffs just to make sure it’s there so Toki doesn’t have to get a lungful of nothing. He hands him the joint, and Toki feels his face flush as he watches Magnus breathe out, thick grey smoke curling around the two of them, illuminated by the moonlight.

Toki knows what he’s doing, at least. Doesn’t have to worry about making himself look stupid in front of Magnus. He inhales a small amount, closing his eyes and leaning back, holding it in until he can’t anymore, and blows it out. More of the thick smoke fills the car, the atmosphere compounded by the warmth of the summer night outside.

“I don’t know why I was surprised how well you took that.” Magnus snickers, taking the joint back from him and following suit. “You probably do worse shit all the time, huh?”

“Eh. Depends.” Toki shrugs, taking it back again. “I don’t does drugs as much as everyones else. I prefers to drink. But this ams probablies my favorites to does.” He takes another hit, coughing slightly as it starts to get to him.

“Yeah? Any particular reason?” Magnus asks, moving in a little closer. 

“Just makes me feels de best.” Toki hands him the joint, moving in a bit more without even realizing. “I likes the relaxed feelings.” He leans back against the seat, closing his eyes.

“You ever tried heroin? It’s like this but way fucking better.”

“No, I’m kind of scareds to…” Toki admits, smiling shyly. “I don’t minds needles, I just worries abouts gettings addicted or dyings.”

“That’s fair. I of all people probably shouldn’t be encouraging heroin use.” He takes another hit, apparently not keen on elaborating since he changes the subject, “You ever been shotgunned?” He asks. Toki tilts his head, unclear on the phrasing. Magnus seems to realize the language barrier and grins. “C’mere, let me show you.” Toki moves closer, and Magnus puts a hand on his chin. “Alright, so I’m gonna take a hit, and then put my mouth on yours. When I start to breathe out, you breathe in. It’s easy.”

“Like… Kissings…?” Toki blushes. That’s not something he’s overly familiar with. He could be if he wanted, but he’s a romantic at heart. He hasn’t even had sex yet since he’s wanted it to be with someone special. He figures kissing is way less than that to most people, but among the band, sex seems to be what everyone’s more interested in.

“Kind of.” Magnus grins, “If you wanna think of it like that. Ready?” He holds up the joint, and Toki nods, moving so their thighs are touching. Magnus takes a drag, holding Toki’s jaw in his free hand to pull him closer. He leans in, and Toki opens his mouth, keeping his eyes closed more out of nerves than anything. He feels Magnus’ lips against his, making sure there are no gaps. When he breathes out, Toki breathes in, feeling the smoke fill his lungs. Magnus pulls away, and on instinct Toki lets out the breath in his lungs all at once, which triggers a coughing fit. Magnus puts a hand on his back, chuckling softly. “You’re supposed to hold it in for a little bit, you know.”

“Yeah, I-” Toki coughs a few more times before he’s able to speak properly, “I knows.”

“It’s alright, it’s weird doing it like that the first time. Here.” He hands Toki the joint, “I’ll let you do it yourself for the rest of it. He looks so amused, and Toki can’t help but feel embarrassed. He sits up and takes another hit, the dense air in the car only getting heavier.

They continue on like that until they’re down to the last hit, and Magnus holds the end of the joint, inspecting it.

“Looks like we’ve got one left. You wanna try again to shotgun it?” He asks. Toki thinks for a moment, deciding that he needs to redeem himself.

“Yeah, let's tries agains.” He moves in close to Magnus, who looks very pleased with his eagerness. Toki hopes somewhere in the back of his mind that he doesn’t look eager. Magnus takes the last hit, pulling him close by the jaw once again and breathing the smoke into his lungs like before. Toki keeps this cool this time, holding it there as Magnus pulls away. He breathes out slowly, opening his eyes to see their faces are hardly an inch apart. Magnus’ hand is still on his jaw, and Toki only realizes it when he rubs his cheek with his thumb.

“Good boy.” He says, voice low and heavy. Toki feels goosebumps rise on his arms despite the heat, and some completely new feeling shoots through his stomach and down between his legs.

He’s not sure who leans in first. Neither of them are. But their lips meet, eyes closing as the end of the rolling paper burns itself to nothing in Magnus’ fingers. He doesn’t notice, though, letting go of Toki’s face and instead running his fingers through his hair to pull him closer into the kiss. Toki sighs softly into it, almost letting out an embarrassing moan when he feels Magnus’ other hand come to rest on his thigh, embers of the paper smashed into the carpet of the car with the heel of his boot. Magnus’ hand moves up to his hip, pulling him in closer. Toki has to move his legs to get into a more comfortable position, draping them over Magnus’ lap. The other man seems to be satisfied with that, his hand moving up to the small of Toki’s back, fingers brushing against the waistband of his jeans. Magnus breaks the kiss for a moment so they can both catch their breath, which Toki is thankful for. He hadn’t even noticed that he needed to breathe.

“Magnus…” Is all Toki can whine softly, reaching a hand out to grab at his jacket.

“Fuck, you’re cute…” Magnus pants, hot breath on Toki’s lips. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first met you…” 

“You should keeps doings it…” Toki’s already eager for more, adjusting himself to get even closer, almost sitting on the older man’s lap.

“You want me to?” Magnus runs his fingers through the length of Toki’s soft, silky hair before moving that hand to the side of his neck.

“Yes…” Toki leans into the touch. Magnus’ hands are so warm.

“Why don’t you beg for me?” Magnus grins, thumb moving slightly to rest on Toki’s windpipe.

“Please…” Toki whispers without question, “Please, Magnus, kiss me mores… I really likes you… So please…” Instead of a reply, Magnus shifts both of them, pressing Toki against the car door and kissing him roughly. The younger man makes a soft noise of surprise and pleasure, fluttering his eyes closed once again. Their mouths open and Magnus presses his tongue against Toki’s, pulling a desperate whimper from him. Magnus’ hands slide down from his neck and to his chest, roughly groping his soft, perky tits. He hadn’t worn a binder since he only tended to wear them when he would be in front of fans, as they made his chest hurt after a while. He figured for a night out with Magnus, since his chest was pretty small anyway, he could get away without one. He’s thankful for that decision now, because as Magnus roughly palms at his nipples through his shirt, he can feel it properly. Toki moans into his mouth, and Magnus continues.

“You’re so fucking cute it makes me sick…” He growls, mouth moving down to Toki’s neck and sucking a hickey onto it. He slips one hand down under his shirt, hiking it up to expose his chest. Toki feels his mouth move down, hot breath on the valley between his breasts.

“Magnus…” He breathes, entire face and body hot and flushed. Magnus cups one of his tits in his hand for a moment, and then pinches his nipple hard. Toki arches his back and moans loudly, reaching up to cover his mouth. Magnus smirks and does the same to the other, roughly tugging and pinching his nipples to continue pulling those pretty, pained noises from Toki’s lips.

“Hand off your mouth. I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.” He growls. Toki does as he’s told, and Magnus now switches to sucking on one of his nipples. Toki whimpers even louder, legs spreading involuntarily. He can already feel himself getting wet, and it’s so embarrassing. He’s forgotten until now that they’re in a car in a parking lot, and someone could find them. That thought alone makes his heart race, but he’s not turned off by it. Magnus bites his nipple slightly, pulling him away from his thoughts and making Toki let out another loud, shameless moan.

“M-Magnus, that hurts…” He gasps.

“You want me to stop?”

“N-No… I likes it…”

“Such a masochist. Have you done this before?” Toki can’t even bring himself to respond as Magnus switches to sucking on his other nipple. He just shakes his head. Magnus looks smug about that, one hand trailing down Toki’s toned stomach to the thick trail of brown hair that begins a few inches below his belly button, and then further along to the button of his jeans. He undoes it quickly, following suit with the zipper and pulling off to look at the gap he’s made, showing some of Toki’s underwear.

“Ah, M-Magnus…” He gasps, flustered at the other man seeing more of him than anyone else has before, at least in a private setting. Magnus smirks and slips a hand into his pants, pressing against his cunt, covered only by the thin dark blue fabric of the thong he’s wearing.

“You’re so wet already… Just from a little teasing?” Magnus rubs his clit achingly slowly, making Toki whimper again.

“I can’t h-helps it... “ He pants, “I haven’t dones this before…” Magnus moves closer, sitting up again to kiss him sloppily. Toki feels that odd sensation shoot through his abdomen again, 

“You want me to be your first…?” Magnus asks, pulling off to catch his breath.

“I thinks so…” Toki nods. He doesn’t know how good of an idea this is, but he wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything before. He wants Magnus to keep touching him, keep kissing him and praising him.

“You think?” Magnus presses his clit teasingly, “I want you to be sure, baby.” Toki whimpers at being called a petname.

“Yes, yes, I’ms sure… I wants you, please… I wants you to takes my virginity…” He begs. Magnus grins, almost wolflike, and kisses him again for a moment.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” He presses Toki so he’s sitting up, back to the car door, and scoots away, sliding the younger man’s pants off of him, along with his boots. He leaves them on the floor of his car, and his hands cup Toki’s muscular thighs, spreading him open more. The last obstacle in their way is Toki’s underwear, which Magnus runs a teasing finger along the wet spot of. “Completely soaked through. You really must be a virgin.” He chuckles, hooking a finger up around one of the waistbands. He pulls them off smoothly, tossing them aside with his other clothes, and lets out a low whistle as he gets an eyeful of Toki’s exposed cunt. The younger man blushes and looks away, feeling suddenly shy at the intimacy of everything. “Fuck me,” Magnus remarks, running a fingertip along Toki’s dripping wet entrance, “you really are that wet…”

“Magnus…!” Toki whines, arching his back a little. “That feels goods…”

“It’s about to feel even better, baby.” The older man says as he moves down between his legs, hot breath feeling erotically intrusive against his exposed pussy. Toki’s about to ask him what he’s doing, but his question is answered when his warm tongue presses up against him, moving up and over his hard clit.

“Oh!” Toki moans loudly shivering all over as Magnus starts to eat him out, a sensation he’s never felt before. It feels so filthy, to be letting a man he’s only known for a few months do things to him he’s never experienced before, but it’s also so, so fucking good. “Oh, Magnus… Oh, oh, oh… Ah…” Toki can’t do anything but let out breathy gasps and moans as the older man sucks his clit and eagerly laps up his wetness.

They sit there for a while, fogging up the windows, Toki with his fingers in Magnus’ hair, before they’re interrupted. A sharp few taps on the window Toki’s head is resting on make him jump and yelp in surprise. Magnus continues eating him out, unfazed.

“Looks like we got company.” He says from between his legs.

“What should we does?” Toki whimpers, terrified of getting in trouble.

“Roll down the window. There’s a crank, just turn it and the window will roll down. It’s probably a cop.”

“A cops?” Toki cries, tears welling up in his eyes. Fuck, he hates cops.

“Yeah, shouldn’t be a big deal for you, right? You could get away with murder if you wanted.” Toki’s eyes widen, and he realizes Magnus might be right about that. Still, that means a cop is going to see him like this, exposed and high.

“O-Okay, stops so I can talks to him.”

“No, you’re gonna do it like this.” Magnus says firmly, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Wh-What?” Toki doesn’t have time to argue, as another three firmer knocks rattle through the window and his head. He curses under his breath and steels himself, rolling down the window with the crank (Magnus’ car really must be old, he thinks) and leaning back, looking, upside down with his head hanging out of the window, at the cop that stands there. His arms are crossed, and he’s a very no-nonsense looking man with a stony expression.

“H-Hi, Officers…” Toki says, the way Magnus starts eating him out more thoroughly when he starts talking definitely not escaping his attention. “Ams there a problems?” The man lowers his sunglasses slightly (Toki internally rolls his eyes. What douchebag wears sunglasses at night?) and sneers.

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing here?” He asks gruffly. Toki isn’t sure if he just hasn’t noticed who he’s talking to yet, or if he genuinely doesn’t care. Fear grips his stomach, along with arousal as Magnus shoves a finger into him as soon as he opens his mouth to respond.

“Ah~! W-Well, we ams just… Uh… Ons a date!” Toki fumbles, intercut with his heavy breathing and the lewd sounds of Magnus going down on him.

“And you decided not only to have sex in a public place, but to hotbox your car? It reeks of pot.” The man continues to look unamused. Magnus hits a spot inside him in combination that makes Toki see stars, and he lets out a loud, slutty moan. The cop makes a disgusted face. “Give me your license, Sir.” He says. Toki laughs nervously.

“Aha, so funnies things… This amen’ts my car, and I don’t haves a driver’s license… He droves us here.” His eyes flick down to Magnus.

“Any ID will do, Sir.” The cop grunts. “I’d like his too.” Magnus seems to grow tired of this pretense, and pulls off of Toki with a wet pop.

“You seriously haven’t realized who he is yet, dumbass?” He snickers, slipping another finger into Toki. “I mean, I get he must look a little different when he’s getting tonguefucked and you’re wearing sunglasses at night for whatever reason, but you must really be fucking blind, man.” The cop whips off his sunglasses, ready to really lay into Magnus, who’s already gone back to sucking hard on Toki’s clit.

“Listen, son, I don’t care if he’s-” He cuts himself off as he looks back at Toki, and it finally hits him. “...T-Toki Wartooth?” He pales visibly, and Toki feels relief wash over him for only a moment, cut short by a feeling he knows all too well from laying awake at night touching himself. Fuck, he’s close.

“Haha… Yeah, dat’s me…” Toki laughs breathlessly, face even more red now.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Mr. Wartooth! I had no idea! Please, forgive me!” He begs, looking around to see if there are perhaps any Klokateers waiting in the shadows to kill him for his rudeness.

“It’s fines. Just runs along, and don’t tells anybody about th-NH~!” He’s cut off as Magnus starts fucking him with a third finger, roughly pumping in and out of him as he sucks on his twitching clit. “M-Magnus, oh, w-wait, slows down-! AH!” Toki grabs his hair hard, arching his back and suddenly cumming hard, humiliation only turning him on more as he cums in front of some random cop who was just being a dick to him. He gasps and grinds back against Magnus’ mouth as he cums harder than he ever has in his life. After what feels like an eternity, he finishes, and opens his eyes to see the cop still standing there, face red as a tomato. “J-Just fucks off. You tells anybody abouts this, I haves you killed.” He pants, turning his attention to Magnus. “That was so means, Magnus!” He cries, hearing the cop turn tail and run behind him. He quickly cranks the window back up, about to start telling him off, but Magnus catches him off guard with another rough kiss. Toki wants to push him off, but he melts at the feeling of Magnus’ tongue in his mouth. He can taste himself on him, and that alone makes him whimper and shiver. Magnus pulls away, laughing like he’s just heard the funniest joke in the world.

“Fuck, did you see the look on that douchebag’s face? Jesus, Kid, you were great.” He kisses him again, seeming to take the breath in Toki’s lungs with him when he pulls away. “Fuck, that was hot…” He puts his hands on Toki’s shoulders, manhandling him so he’s laying down across the seats with Magnus on top of him. “Wasn’t it?” Toki, despite his pouting and protesting, has to agree. The thrill of being caught and getting off scot free makes his clit throb all over again.

“Y-Yeah…” He admits. “It was…”

“ _ You _ were so fucking hot. Making those cute little noises while you came and then being such a bitch to that dumbass pig? God, you’re amazing…” He kisses him deeply, finally maneuvering his denim jacket off and throwing it to the floor. Their chests press together, sweaty and heaving, as Magnus wrestles off his own pants and underwear. Toki moans softly as he feels Magnus’ hard, leaking cock press against his thigh.

“Magnus… I wants you…” He begs. “I wants to makes you cums too…” Magnus makes a noise deep in his throat, and puts his hands on Toki’s thighs again to manhandle him into a better position. He’s surprisingly strong, and that makes a thrill run through Toki again.

“That’s good, because after that, I  _ really _ wanna fuck you…” Magnus reaches over with one hand, fumbling with his wallet and eventually producing a condom, which he rips open with his teeth. 

“D-Did you plans this…?” Toki blushes, the idea of Magnus knowing he would be able to get far enough to need it just turns him on even more. 

“Plan’s a strong word. More like this was the best case scenario.” He winks, putting the condom on and almost immediately pressing the head of his cock against Toki’s entrance, teasing him with it. 

“O-Oh, Magnus…” Toki lets out a fluttery breath of anticipation, looking up at the older man, “Please…”

“How bad do you want it?” Magnus’ wolflike grin returns as he rubs against Toki’s pussy even more. 

“So bads, please…” Toki whines, “Please, I wants you to takes my virginity… I wants it to be you… please, please, please…”

“You’re so cute when you beg, little rabbit...” Magnus leans forward, readying himself and then pushing into Toki all at once. The younger man cries out, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

“Oh! O-Oh wowee, it’s reallies… reallies good, Magnus…” he breathes, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Fuck you’re wet…” Magnus grunts, burying his face against Toki’s neck. “Been too fucking long… God… you okay if I start moving?”

“Uh-huh…” Toki nods, and Magnus is grabbing his hips roughly in an instant, already starting to fuck him deep. Toki lets out breathless little groans, digging nails into flesh as Magnus bites his neck hard. “M-Magnus, it’s so goods… nh, you’s so big…”

“Hah… I’m not anything special. But thanks, kid.” Magnus reaches one hand up to wind into Toki’s hair, tugging it roughly and making the younger man let out a pretty, high-pitched whine. 

“Th-That hurts…”

“You want me to stop?”

“Didn’t says dat…”

“I had a feeling you’d be a masochist.” Magnus smirks, sharply yanking Toki’s hair again. “You’re so sweet. Exactly the type who secretly loves to be roughed up in private.” Magnus grunts, starting to fuck him harder and faster. 

“Oh, y-yes… I likes when people ams mean to me…” he blushes, sucking a breath through his teeth when Magnus rakes his nails down Toki’s sides. 

“Yeah? Next time I’ll have to take you home and show you how mean I can be…” 

“N-Next times?” Toki asks eagerly. 

“Yeah, next time. You’re way too fucking cute for this to be a one time thing.” Magnus sits up, looking down at Toki as he ruts into him roughly. “Fuck, I’m already close… been too fucking long…” he grunts. 

“Well, it doesn’t haves to be a longs time until you does it again anymores…” Toki looks up at him, flushed cheeks and stray hair plastered to his sweaty face and big blue eyes so full of emotion. Magnus’ cock twitches. He wants to do so many things to him. To wrap his hands around that pretty neck and choke him hard enough to leave bruises. He wants to break his nose and kiss him as blood drips down between their mouths. He wants to fuck him until he forgets his name. He wants to carve his name into his arm so everybody knows that Toki Wartooth is  _ his _ . 

And then he looks into those soft blue eyes, filled with tears of overwhelming pleasure, and all Magnus wants to do is kiss him. 

So he does. He kisses him deep and passionate and desperate, savoring the surprised squeak Toki makes when he does. Magnus reaches down between them, finding Toki’s clit and starting to rub it roughly. 

“Oh! Magnus, dat’s-!” Toki cuts himself off with a loud, desperate moan, bucking his hips up into Magnus’ touch. 

“You gonna cum again for me, bunny?”

“Yes, please… please lets Toki cum…” 

“So needy…” Magnus smirks, feeling his own orgasm approaching. “Alright, go ahead. Cum for daddy…”

Toki makes a soft, whimpery squeak in response before finally cumming, arching his back and moaning loudly. He squirms against Magnus, murmuring in a mix of nonsense and what he can only assume is Norwegian. If people couldn’t hear them before, they definitely can now. Magnus feels Toki’s hot, wet cunt milk his cock as he cums, and he doesn’t last long after that. He bites Toki’s shoulder hard enough to break skin and grunts as he fucks into him deep, wishing he could be doing this raw to really mark his territory. But even with a condom on, this might be the best sex he’s ever had. He’s not sure if it’s the near-public aspect of it, the high of almost getting in trouble, or the high of… well, their highs, but he’s never cum this hard before. 

“Fuck, kid, you’re so good…!” He growls, listening to Toki’s pretty little whimpers as he finishes cumming, still thrusting into Toki’s oversensitive pussy. 

Once they’ve both finished, they lay catching their breath. The heat and the smell of sweat press in heavily on them as their heaving chests slow to an even pace. Magnus sits up and pulls out, cranking down the window and tossing the used condom out. He finds a loose napkin on the floor and cleans himself up as best he can, discarding it in much the same way. Toki sits up, looking shy. 

“Um… thanks you for dat, Magnus… it was reallies fun… probablies de most funs I had in a long times…” Magnus moves in close again, moving Toki’s legs to drape them over his lap as he snakes an arm around his waist. 

“Me too. You’re a good lay, kid.” He pats his hip. “You want a cigarette?” 

“No, I’ms okay. Um… cans we open de windows a little? It ams reallies hot in here.”

“Yeah, go ahead, bunny.” Magnus says, leaning forward to get his cigarettes out of the cup holder. Toki smiles to himself as he starts to turn the window crank, his face even warmer despite the coolness of the fresh air. 

Nobody’s ever given him a nickname before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you enjoyed this! I feel like there's not enough bottom toki/top magnus content (especially with trans toki) so I wanted to show everyone the light, so to speak! No promising I did a very good job, but I'm okay with how this turned out. I'm just insecure bc I'm writing such an unpopular interpretation.  
> ANYWAY, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment! They keep me motivated to write more. And who knows, maybe people will like it and be inspired? That's really all I can hope for haha. All that said, thanks!


End file.
